I'm Glowing
JWTM's 2014 single (using the "Tyga/2 Chainz/Rick Ross Type Beat - Work Hard" prod. by DopantBeats)... JWTM "I'm Glowing" (prod. by DopantBeats) Lyrics Intro Hook I'm glowin', ride around that Lambo McForeign I'm glowin', shirt attached with a bassline that's roarin' I'm glowin', skinny jeans and a master said i'm chosen I'm glowin', wolf claws and my Martian eyes are golden I'm, I'm, I'm glowin' Verse 1: Appreciate all the good and hate that has created my huge rap career (rap career) Legend written in hieroglyphics that werewolf will start to reappear (reappear) Which thing do you prefer, is it roast turkey or hard beef? Y'all should come clean (come clean, bruhh!) Dead presidents is what made us rich out the slums since don't test me, boii! Each song is a different chapter went so hard you gonna need a chiropractor Maryland made and I think I went on a rampage with the mayor's daughter Aura glowing around me as I start to transform slowly, guess I came up short Broke the bridge in half and left the laboratory, never had them brawl me When land is in panic that's when I'll bring static to the Red Patrollers Nothing compared to that Weapon X, so Wolverine shouldn't intervene Hustling magic i'll cut the odds then play all ace when I trade the Joker, then it's over (never sober) Not the highest building but high enough to get Wiz Khalifa into having purple These bars will come about tonight better watch yourself cause it's kryptonite No playing games in afterlife, cause if I'll die who will ressurrect the hype??? Great question, guess they'll pay the price or just made to rule but unfreeze the ice Enough damage like the Cell Games, got the whole team reppin' & fueling planes Hypnotic Hook: Catch me at ultimate operation Operation JoeyHighGrade for this nation Tell the world ill run this with one single track Tell the DJ that i'm glowin' and replay that I'm glowin', ride around that Lambo McForeign I'm glowin', shirt attached with a bassline that's roarin' I'm glowin', skinny jeans and a master said i'm chosen I'm glowin', wolf claws and my Martian eyes are golden I'm glowin' (the truth been told) Verse 2: Send the word King & Supreme Kai cause I wanna know how to control him Outbursting New York City with some minions to do the dirtywork Ohh man for Pete's sake, he's too strong for this Fast Kid mixtape Gobbling up all the new rappers and the great singers from the Martian race What could I be telling my parents now, Queed Dreedbill ate my homework? Since he's full after dinner he'll have no room for all the desert Don't need cuss words to make all my songs sound great Queed always disagrees cause his words matched vulgarity rates In other dimension, where Queed is the vessel and I am the savior Some girls that he'll find attractive, wouldn't help it but to cause amuck Wu-Tang Clan tried to find a procedure and I guess that I can't either Felt like I have been blocked so many years from the furry eastside fever Whole world on my shoulders, call that weight training like i'm sposed to, dawg... Hook Catch me at ultimate operation Operation JoeyHighGrade for this nation Tell the world ill run this with one single track Tell the DJ that i'm glowin' and to replay that I'm glowin', ride around that Lambo McForeign I'm glowin', shirt attached with a bassline that's roarin' I'm glowin', skinny jeans and a master said i'm chosen I'm glowin', wolf claws and my Martian eyes are golden I'm, I'm, I'm glowin' Verse 3: Now y'all starting to see legacy and why it's called Fast Kid Rapper as estacy The hypeness securing the parameter with megaheat and also the nitrobeam The same day that Shakira turn into a big whale in snake scales She was held hostage by the wrong crew being seashelled Didn't know that they were looking for her necklace medallion She should've never turned away on her horse called her "lucky stallion" Never even thought of love but they know how it turns violent Tornadoes and hurricanes like tsunamis come rapidly toward Falcon Y'all wondering how this actually matched with my story now? Figured out like a puzzle she could make the Lionwolf extinct All started with that big bang and bazinga got it exaggerated Seventeen songs in Hard Drive, future timeline because he dominated...... Hypnotic Hook Coming soon.... Outro coming soon... Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:First Mixtape Songs Category:Songs Written by JoeySideFire